This invention is based on the concept of controlled perfume release, i.e., perfume release at a time and under conditions that will achieve the desired perfume effect. In general, this is a very old idea, and various methods for achieving this end have been developed, from the simple idea of putting perfume in wax candles to the complex technology of microencapsulation.
One aspect of the concept of controlled release of perfume is providing slow release of perfume over an extended period of time. This is generally achieved by blending perfume with a substance that will, in essence, "trap" the perfume so that small amounts of perfume are released over time. The use of high molecular weight polymeric substances having perfume incorporated therein to provide controlled release of perfume over time is known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,099 Lindauer et al, issued Jan. 15, 1980; European Patent Application No.0 028 118, Leonard, published May 6, 1981; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,261, Newland, issued Aug. 29, 1978, which teach combining perfume with a release controlling medium and forming the combination into a solid product for air freshening.
Textile laundering, is also concerned with controlled release of perfumes. Application of this concept allows for slowing down or preventing release of perfume through long periods of shelf storage. Such a concept also allows for using much lower levels of perfume in product since much less perfume is wasted.
Perfume preservation over storage times can be achieved in a variety of ways. The perfume can be made a part of the package for the composition. The perfume can be combined with plastic used to make a bottle, or the perfume can be mixed with a polymer substance and the product used to coat a cardboard package composition, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,721, Staller, issued Sept. 10, 1985. Either way the perfume is released over time from the polymer matrix.
The perfume/controlled release agent may also be in the form of particles mixed into the laundry composition. One method taught to achieve this end is combining the perfume with a water-soluble polymer, forming into particles and adding to a laundry composition, as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,417, Whyte, issued June 24, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,356, Whyte, issued July 13, 1982; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,760, Gould et al, issued Apr. 27, 1971.
The perfume may also be adsorbed onto a porous carrier material, which may be a polymeric material. See, for example, U.K. Patent Publication No. 2,066,839, Bares et al (applied for in the name of Vysoka Skola Chemicko Technologika), published July 15, 1981. These methods may also be used to mask unpleasant odors in a composition or to protect perfume from degradation by harsh components in a laundry composition. Such methods will provide these benefits only for dry powder or granular type compositions because, as soon as the polymer is hydrated the perfume is released. Thus, these methods provide for perfume fragrance benefits upon opening of the product package and loading into the washing apparatus. While these benefits are desirable, it would be even more desirable to have a method which allows for delivery of undiluted, undissipated and unaltered perfume to fabric and release of the perfume at the end of the laundry process so that the fabric is scented with the desirable perfume odor.
Of course, one method for achieving this end is putting the perfume into a product which goes directly into the dryer. This way, the perfume is delivered to the fabric in the dryer cycle. Such a method is taught in both U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,495, Melville, issued Apr. 16, 1985, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,330, Melville, issued Jan. 13, 1987. Both teach forming perfume into particles with a carrier. These particles are then formulated into a composition which is applied to textiles prior to putting into the dryer or prior to clothes-line drying.
An even more desirable method for delivering perfume to laundered fabric would be one which provides for protection of the perfume through the washing process and hence delivery of the perfume to fabric in essentially its original state.
Such a method must allow for prevention of dilution, degradation or loss of the perfume during the wash cycle of the laundry process. This is done by utilizing a system that releases the perfume in the drying process or later after the perfume has been delivered to the fabric. Preventing release of perfume during the washing process involves very different and more difficult technology. Such protection must be stable in not only the heat-elevated conditions of the wash but must also be stable against degradation by water and other harsh chemicals in the washing process such as bleach, enzymes, surfactants, etc.
One method which has been developed to provide these benefits is perfume microencapsulation. Here the perfume comprises a capsule core which is coated completely with a material which may be polymeric. U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,184, Brain et al, issued Mar. 20, 1979, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,627, Schilling, issued Nov. 18, 1980, teach using a tough coating material which essentially prohibits the diffusion out of the perfume. The perfume is delivered to fabric via the microcapsules and is then released by rupture of the microcapsules such as would occur with manipulation of the fabric. A problem with this method is that it takes a certain amount of effort to break the microcapsules.
A more desirable method would involve providing protection of perfume through the wash cycle and release of perfume in the heat-elevated conditions of the dryer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,072, Brock et al, issued June 20, 1978, teaches a method for delivering fabric conditioning agents to textiles through the wash and dry cycle via particles containing hydrogenated caster oil and a fatty quarternary ammonium salt. Perfume may be incorporated into these particles. However, it is not clear whether the perfume thus incorporated is released in the wash cycle or, more desirably, carried in the particles to the dryer and released there, as the particles soften.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,856, Schnoring et al, issued Sept. 6, 1983, teaches a microencapsulation technique which involves the formulation of a shell material which will allow for diffusion of perfume out of the capsule only at certain temperatures. This allows for maintenance of the perfume particles through storage and additionally through the wash cycle. The particles adhere to the fabric and are carried over to the dryer. Diffusion of the perfume out of the capsules then occurs only in heat-elevated conditions of the dryer. These particles are made of gelatin, an anionic polymer and a hardening agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,272, Young, issued May 1, 1979, teaches incorporating perfume into wax particles to protect the perfume through storage in dry compositions and through the laundry process. The perfume then diffuses through the wax matrix of the particles on the fabric in the heat-elevated conditions of the dryer.
It would be desirable to provide compositions comprising perfume particles that can be incorporated in liquid as well as dry granular or powder compositions and provide long-term storage stability.
It would be desirable to provide a method for delivering a broad range of perfume materials to fabric or other surfaces during the cleaning process.
It would be most desirable to have a perfumed cleaning or conditioning composition which would provide improved product odor, improved odor of perfume released during the cleaning process, and improved odor and intensity of perfume delivered to the surface being cleaned.